erudite_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Teleios
Teleios is a region of Eidyn. It is bordered by Frozen Vale, North Eidyn, East Teleios and Gierkliff. Biodiversity *Tendril Serpent: A Tendril Serpent is a water snake about ten feet long. What makes this snake unique from others it that eight tentacles come out of it's back. Though they stay inactive while the beast is on land, in the water they can choke someone as easily as the snake itself. Fortunately, Tendril Serpents are largely uncommon. *Hydra: An evolutionary offshoot of the drake, a hydra is a large reptilian quadruped with around five heads. Though ungainly on land, it can swim gracefully in water thanks to it's large, broad feet. Unlike legend would have it, a hydra's head does not grow back immediately once it is cut off. Rather, it takes around a year for a new head to grow in it's place. *Pantano Wolf: A wolf that lives in the wetlands of the peninsula. This wolf has a dark-gold and brown coat to blend in with it's surroundings, and unlike most wolves Pantanos sometimes hunt with other packs of wolves, sharing the kill afterwords. In Atalante they are a sign of unity and cooperation. *Vouno Lion: A large lion that lives in the Catalonin Mountains, the Vouno Lion is a fierce predator that hunts the mountains for Beorthin. A Vouno Lion is well known for it's pride, and many people have saved themselves from Vouno attacks by splashing mud on them. They immediately try to clean their coat, which let's their pry escape. Vouno Lions are often thought of as signs of pride and power. *Aguaeto: A large predatory bird that is present all over Atalante. It hunts smaller birds and also prey on the ground and in the sea. In the winter the Aguaeto turns a bright silver and black, while in the summer it turns cobalt and white. An Aguaeto is also incredibly supportive and protective of it's family. The family may stay together up to three years while the chick grows. Because of this, the Aguaeto is a sign on the people and prosperity. *Beorthin: A large goat-like creature native to the tip of the peninsula. The Beorthin is known for it's large and extravagant horns and plump coat of fur. However; Beorthin herders are often seriously injured when trying to cut the hair of one, as they are extremely picky about how someone cuts the hair and who even gets close to them. *Hollowskull: A dog-like quadruped, this animal gets its name from the bony protrusions on its head, giving it the impression that it is wearing a hollow skull. Native to the Nippona Heartlands and the Nipponan Coast, these beasts generally hunt in packs of three. They have excellent night-vision, though in the day their sight is not as good. Hollowskulls generally avoid mortal settlements, except when there has been absolutely no other prey available for some time, in which case they try to snatch children for an easy meal. *Rock Fiend: A aberration believed to have come from Brunikor, this worm-like creature lays on rocky beds or sticks onto stony cliffs and blends into their environment with their dark coloring and rock-like spines on their back. When prey comes close they snatch it with their tongues, and pull it into their maws filled with saw-like teeth. Fortunately; they are scared of fire and will not attack anything either with fire or near it. They even hesitate if their victim smells like they are burnt, though they will attack once they realize the victim isn't on fire. *Xana: An intelligent and humanoid Fey, a Xana is always female. She is a creature of extraordinary beauty believed to live in fountains, rivers, waterfalls or forested regions with pure water. She is usually described as small or slender with long blonde or light brown hair (most often curly), which she tends to with gold or silver combs woven from sun or moonbeams. *Xaninos: Xanas have children, which are called xaninos, but because they cannot take care of them—xanas cannot produce milk to feed their babies—they usually take a human baby from his cradle and put their own fairy child in instead. The human mother realizes this change when the baby grows up in just a few months. In order to unmask the xaninos, one must put some pots and egg shells near the fire and, if the baby is a xaninos, he will exclaim, "I was born one hundred years ago, and since then I have not seen so many egg shells near the fire!" Category:Regions of Eidyn